Rescue
by SoRaZuRe
Summary: Natsume Hyuga dreams of something unusual... he thinks about it and find out that...
1. Dream

Author's Notes: It's my first Gakuen alice fic! Actually, I just watched the first four episodes of it and BOOM! I love it! Especially Natsume Hyuuga… He's hot! He's on fire! Well… please enjoy reading it! And please review…

Criticisms are highly accepted since I just started this fic…

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

It was 12 midnight… Natsume Hyuga was walking down the halls of the academy…

'What? What am I doing here?' he asked himself, wondering why he would walk at the middle of the night…

He found a bench and sat on it…

'M-Mikan… Why am I thinking about her?' he thought

Mikan Sakura was Natsume's partner… at first, he thought of her as an idiot…

But now he… he's always thinking about her… He can't get her out of his mind…

'Why?' he questioned himself

'Is it because I… I love her?' he stood up and walked thinking about that girl again…

That girl who always smiled in times of trouble and sorrow…

As he was walking, he saw a figure, a figure of a girl… with pony tails…

'Mikan?' he asked

His heartbeat was racing…sweat began forming in his face…

"Natsume-kun?" a voice called out… a cheerful voice but a sad tone…

"What are you doing here?" Mikan asked

"Uh… I… I was walking…" He answered in a seemingly calm voice

"Natsume-kun…" she said

"What is it?" he replied

"You see I…" she answered back

"I… I… Love you…"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"AAAAhhhhh!..." He yelled

'a dream…' he thought

'I never had dreams before like this… is it because of… Mikan?' he asked himself

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Author's Notes: That's Chapter 1… Kinda short huh? Well… there will be more chapters after this… just wait… Please review!


	2. Plan

Author's Notes: Hey! Hey! Hey! Hello everyone! Sorry for the late update! Really Sorry… I've been with my enemy called "Writer's Block" causing me to not write…

I hope you all forgive me… Anyways… I've decided to change the title from "Is it because of you?" to "Rescue"… Read and you'll find out! Okay then! Bye bye!

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The Central Town… Full of goods… Full of people… it's like a shopping district… only better… you'll find all the great stuff in here…

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Flashback

"Hey Ruka… You want to go to Central town?" Natsume asked

"Yeah… Sure… but why?" Ruka answered

"…" he didn't reply

End of flashback

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Natsume! Ruka-kun!" Mikan's cheerful voice rang

Natsume didn't expect the others to tag along… Especially that girl… the girl he always thought about…

"Why's she here?" Natsume asked Ruka, Pointing at the girl who was with Yuu and Hotaru…

"I dunno… maybe they plan a trip for themselves…" he replied

"Well… Anyway, Let's go…" Natsume said

"Hey Wait! Natsume! Ruka!" Mikan called. The two turned to look

"Maybe we could go together…" She smiled

Ruka turned to look at Natsume…

"Whatever… Polka dot panties girl…" Natsume said and walked away while Ruka walking behind him…

"Are you sure about this, Natsume?" he asked

"…" he said

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

'I wonder what's bothering Natsume… he seemed distant a moment ago…' she thought

'Is he mad at me? I guess so…'

"Is something bothering you, Mikan?" Yuu asked

"No, It's nothing…" she smiled

"Anyway, I have to buy a new toothbrush… mine's getting old, you see…" she added

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Are they gone?" Natsume asked

"Yeah… guess they are…" Ruka replied "What was it you wanted to ask about?"

"Well… it's about Mikan…"

"What is it?"

"I want you to…"

"To what?"

"To help me…"

"In what? You don't mean…"

"Yes, I want you to help me… with Mikan… you see I… I like…"

"You like her… and yes… I'll help you…"

"Really…"

"Yes… I have a plan for you to tell her…"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Author's Notes: That's Chapter 2! Yay! Finished… At last! Well… I'm not sure when I'm gonna be updating… but it will be soon! Please, Please, Please Review! Criticisms are highly accepted…

Wait… before I go I want to thank all of those who review and those who keep up with reading this fic… I'm really glad that some like it!

Thanks!

Jane…


	3. Actions speak louder, Gets?

Author's Notes: Okay! I'm back for the update… I'm not really sure if this will be long but I think it will be a little short… I'm with my enemy again… anyways, thanks for those who review!

Disclaimer: don't own it!

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Where is he? It's getting late…" Mikan moaned.

She had waited at least four hours already…

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

flashback

"Hey polka dot panties girl, meet me tonight near the dorm gate…" Natsume said in cold voice

"Hey! My name's Mikan… not some other name you made up…" She yelled

"Whatever… just meet me later, okay?" he turned and walked away

"You're not the boss of me… and why should I meet up with you?" she asked

"…" he didn't answer instead; he shot a fiery glare at her…

End of flashback

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"There she is… come on!" Ruka whispered to his friend

"Are you sure about this?" Natsume asked

"Of course I am! Now go…"

"Wait…"

"What?"

"I don't want you looking at me while I'm telling her…"

"But why is that?"

"I'm not you used to this… you know…"

"oh… okay… just do it, okay?"

"um…"

"okay… see yah!"

He sneaked behind her…

"Hey…" he said in what seemed like a calm voice… (a little OOC, neh?)

She turned to him "Natsu-!"

He hugged her and laid his head on her shoulder…

"Don't speak…"

"B-but N-Natsume…" she said, eyes wide, her heart beating faster than usual…

"Ssshhhhh…"

They stayed like that for a few moments… then Natsume parted away and faced her…

Silence surrounded them… Deafening silence

"Natsume…"

"Mikan… I..."

He held her closer…

"Uhh… N-Natsume…"

"Mikan! Listen… I… I… I love… I love you Mikan!"

Mikan eyes were filled with shocked, and then with tears… she placed her head on his chest…

"I'm glad…" she said with her face hidden

"Huh?"

"I'm glad!"

"Why?"

"Because I… I love you too…Natsume…"

"Really?"

"yeah!"

He held her tighter… She hugged him back… Before they knew it… their faces were only inches away from each other…

He cupped her cheeks… His lips met with hers… She held his neck and pressed harder giving him a chance to come in… she tilted her head and he tilted his… It was their first passionate kiss…

"Umm… Natsume…"

"What is it?"

"Don't call me Polka dots panties girl again, okay?"

"No…"

"But! Hmph! You're such a meanie!"

"I know…"

She laughed

He smiled

"It's great now that you're smiling…"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Author's Notes: WWWAAAHHHH! I'm not good with make-out scenes… Really!

I'm no good with it… Please Review… Tell me if you like it… Especially the kissing stuff… Please cope with it… I suck at those scenes… Please Review! Criticisms are highly accepted!

Thanks Guys!

Jane


	4. WE WHAT!

Author's Notes: Hello everyone… I'm sorry for the very, very long update… I have been struck by writer's block the past few weeks… I just got the inspiration this morning… anyways… thanks for those who review! All of you make this website worth visiting!

Please read and review!

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Huh? Morning already?" Mikan yawned as the warm rays of the sun touched her face, she stood up and stretched… she hurried to the bathroom and took a bath… she faced the mirror… her eyes still slightly shut when she saw a figure standing by the door… she rubbed her eyes gently and looked clearly…

"Hey! Hurry up… we're gonna be late…" The figure spoke

Mikan turned with shock in her eyes…

"N-Natsume!" she shouted

"What are you screaming about? Did you already forget what happened last night?"

"L-Last n-night?" she questioned with her voice trembling

"Yeah… Last night…"

"well… all I remember is we walked in the park then I fell asleep, I also remember… you were carrying me to my room…"

"That's all?"

"Huh?"

"That's all you remember?"

"Yeah…"

"So you didn't remember… idiot…"

"HEY! WHO ARE YOU CALLING AN IDIOT!"

"Who else? You are…"

"Hmph!" she pouted

"Umm… Natsume… did we?"

"Did we what?"

"Did we…?"

"What is it! Spill it out…"

"Did we…?"

"Kiss?" he said all of a sudden, making Mikan blush like hell…

"Umm…"

"Yes, we did…"

"I see…"

Silence… deafening silence…

"But what you didn't remember was…"

"Was what?"

"We slept beside each other last night…"

"WE WHAT!" Mikan screamed, even Hotaru could hear it… baka…

"I won't forget your face when you fell off the bed…" he laughed… a little…

'He laughed? That's the first time I heard him laugh…' she thought

She felt her head, it had a bump… evidence that she absolutely fell off…

She laughed

He smiled

She smiled back…

"You know, this is the first time I heard you laugh… and you know…" she blushed slightly

"What?"

"You look handsome when you laughed…"

"I what?" he blushed and tried to hide it…

"C'mon Natsume. Or else we'll be late…"

"Let's go…" he replied

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Author's Notes: So how was it? Was it good? Bad? Long? Short? Or am I just stupid?

Natsume: I think you're just stupid…

Me: Who are you calling stupid? (sticks tongue out)

Natsume: Whatever… Please review!

Mikan: Ja ne!


	5. The right choice

Author's Notes: Hello everyone! I'm very sorry if I haven't been updating that much… really sorry! And I'm not sure if the last chapter will be the next one… because I'll be busy making a new one… also in Gakuen Alice! Hope you all like my fic! And please read my other fic… its title is Kung wala ka… it's a song fic… it's in Tagalog so you might not find it in English… Hope you also like it! Criticisms are highly accepted!

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"OH NO!" shouted Mikan in the bus…

"I forgot my purse…"

"Huh? You forgot what!" Natsume asked

"My purse… I forgot it in my dorm room!"

"Idiot…"

"I'll go back and get it…"

"But what about our-?"

"I'll follow…" she said and ran off to her dorm…

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

She was breathing heavily… she wasn't that tired… she just needed some oxygen for running… she rushed upstairs… it was like a marathon… but it's not… she turned left when she bumped into someone…

"Ooowww…" she said in pain while rubbing her aching back… because of the fall, of course…

"Oh, I'm sorry Mikan…" Ruka said extending a hand to her…

"Aren't you going to central town, Mikan? And where's Natsume? Isn't he with you?" Ruka asked

"Well… I was… but I forgot my purse… I came here to get it… Natsume went ahead already…" she explained dusting her clothes…

"Oh, I see…"

"How about you, Ruka? Aren't you going to central town?"

"Well… I was too…"

'I was just gonna ask you but you weren't in your room…' he thought

"Oh, okay… umm… wait here…" she replied as she went inside her room… she grabbed her purse and went out…

"Come on, Ruka… let's go!"

"Huh? But I thought you are with…"

"Come on… or the next bus will leave us…" She held Ruka's wrist and dragged him to the bus… Ruka stifling a blush…

'Should I tell her? But it would just ruin their relationship… and our friendship as well… might as well think about it first…'

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Hey Natsume!" Mikan yelled and waved her hands to get his attention… Natsume saw her walked towards her seeing that she had company…

"You took so long, Mikan…"

"Well… I tried to convince Ruka to come with us…" she explained

Natsume turned to Ruka and nodded, signaling a 'hello' while Ruka nodded back…

"Come on, Natsume…" Mikan said, clinging to Natsume's left arm…

Ruka was behind them faking a smile… even though Natsume noticed; he just shrugged it off…

'Their relationship is good, why would I ruin it? I even was the one who helped Natsume… he might distrust me…' thinking of that, he sighed…

"Why are you sighing, Ruka? Is something bothering you?" Mikan asked with a concerned look… of course! She can't just leave a friend with a problem…

"No! I-I'm alright…" trying his best to hide his red face…

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah…"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ruka walked inside the classroom… he saw two people… Natsume and Mikan…

"You two… you're still here?" he asked

"Oh, it's you Ruka…" the two turned to him…

"Umm… Mikan… can I talk to you for a moment? And Natsume… do you mind?" he asked

Silence surrounded the three…

"No, go ahead…"

"Thanks…" Ruka smiled lightly… walking outside… Mikan followed him…

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"So what is it, Ruka?" Mikan asked

Ruka sat on a bench, patting his side…

"Please sit down… Mikan"

"Umm… okay…" and she sat down

"What is it?" she asked again

"Well… here's how it goes…"

She nodded

"You see… I have a friend… let's just call him Boy 1… he liked this certain girl…"

Nod…

"But the girl… liked Boy 1's best friend… Boy 2"

Nod…

"And Boy 2 liked her back…"

Nod…

"Boy 1 thought that if he told the girl his feelings… he'll just ruin their relationship… and his friendship with Boy 2…"

Nod… (Anyways… the "Nod…" is Mikan nodding…)

"Do you think my friend, Boy 1, made the right choice of not telling?"

Mikan was silenced… she was thinking… hard…

"Umm…"

"Huh?"

"Your friend… he's a good guy… he thinks about his friends and understands their feelings…"

Silence again…

"He made the right choice…"

"Really?"

"Yup!"

"Oh, okay…" He smiled…

"Umm… I want to meet that friend of yours Ruka…"

"H-Huh?"

She stood up and walked a few steps away…

"Umm… Ruka?"

"Yes?"

"Thanks…" and she ran off…

"Anytime…" he whispered and he smiled

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Author's notes: Haaaayyy… tapos na ko! Chap. 5's up! So, tell me about it… is it good? Please review okay? And if you think Ruka ruined Natsume and Mikan's date… please tell me about it… I'm really sorry… and please, please, please review!

I really need it! You know… inspiration? And yup! I've decided, the next chapter will be the last… Please read kung wala ka! I'll be waiting!


	6. a happy ending?

Author's Notes: Hello! Minna-san! I'm sorry for the so, so late update… I just wished I could be better for all of you guys… because… you know! You are all so great reviewers… anyways… please review guys! Tell me something about this last chapter!

Disclaimer: it's not mine… so don't expect something…

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Darling! You're gonna be late!" A cheerful but womanly voice rang

"Yes, yes! I'm coming dear!" The man sighed…

_It's been 19 years since I met this woman… and now she's my wife? How time flies…_

"Darling! The kids are waiting!"

"Yes! I'll be there! You don't have to shout this early in the morning!" he yelled back

"Well, I'm sorry for being noisy!"

Two kids sighed at this scenery… it's always been like this… their father, Natsume Hyuuga and their mother, Mikan Hyuuga… yelling at each other every morning… EVERY MORNING! But in the end, they'll end up all lovey-dovey…

"Shiro?"

"What is it, Tsuki?"

"We're gonna be late if this continues…"

"C'mon… I know how to make our parents shut the hell up…"

Shiro Hyuuga… the annoying, happy-go-lucky, but quite rude boy who has the earth Alice… he always seems to be hot-tempered… but only her younger sister can calm her down…

Tsuki Hyuuga… the quiet, restrained, preserved but quite distant girl who has the peace Alice… she's able to bring peace at any argument… she just have to smile…

"Just use your Alice on them, Tsuki…"

"oh… okay, onii-chan!" she stood up and walked towards her parents…

"Mama… Papa…" She said and she smiled… thus, using her Alice…

"C'mon Tsuki… come to papa…" Natsume said to her daughter…

"Papa!" she smiled wider as her papa picked her up

"Don't worry, we're not gonna argue anymore…"

At this sight, Mikan and Shiro smiled…

"C'mon darling… you're gonna be late to your work… and you have to bring the kids to school…" Mikan said calmly…

Shiro walked towards them…

"C'mon dad! We don't have all day…"

"Right…"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

At the academy…

"Tsuki!" a boy called

"Oh… Kuro-san… what is it?"

"Narumi-sensei wanted to talk to you… and also please give this to Aunt Mikan… Mama Hotaru wanted to give it to her…"the boy said as he handed her a slip…

"Hai! Sure, Kuro-san…"

And after that… a boy with jet black hair was gone… he had the teleporting Alice… and also the force Alice… he's an only child… of Hotaru Nogi and Ruka Nogi…

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Hooottaaruuu!" Mikan shouted as she entered the Nogi residence…

"Would you please shut up, Mikan! I'm trying to work here…"

"Oh… I'm sorry… I just wanted to greet my only best friend!"

"Whatever… and did my son give you the slip?"

"What slip?"

"I thought so… you're such an idiot…"

"Hotaru, you never changed…"

"You too…"

"Umm… where's Ruka-pyon?"

"At work idiot!"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Yo! Ruka!"

"Oh… good morning, Natsume!"

"You're early…"

"Hotaru's so hesitant… she said the boss would give an additional on my paycheck if I was early…" he sighed…

"Not to mention, the additional bumps on my head…" he added

"Typical Hotaru…"

"Anyway… good luck at work!"

Ruka works as a supervisor… and Natsume as an executive manager…

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

That night…

"I'm home!" Natsume shouted… two kids ran towards him… the one hugged him and the other just stood there…

"Welcome home, papa!" Tsuki greeted

"Welcome home…" Shiro greeted calmly…

"Where's your mom?"

"In the kitchen…" Shiro replied

At the kitchen…

Natsume hugged her wife from the back and kissed her neck…

"Welcome home… Darling… Where are the kids?"

"in their rooms… but don't think about that now… we're alone now…"

"Natsume… don't… I have to prepare dinner…"

Natsume faced her… kissing her tenderly… she tilted her head… making room for his tongue… they stayed like that… but suddenly…

"Onii-chan… you want me to use my Alice again?"

Their heads shot to the direction from where the voices came…

"TSUKI! SHIRO!" the two yelled in chorus…

"Go ahead, Tsuki… or there's gonna be chaos in their room later… if you know what I mean…" He turned and walked away…

Natsume and Mikan both staring at their children… jaw opened and blushing…

"What do you mean, onii-chan?" she asked as she ran after his brother…

"DON'T EVEN ASK!" the couple yelled…

_Yes, Some things changed… Some didn't… it was for the better… all of them are happy now… it's peaceful… it's chaotic… it's still the same… The academy was rescued…_

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Author's Notes: That's that! The final chap! Tell me about it! Was it nice? Or not? What do you think about the kiss?

Natsume: it's quite nice…

Me: Really? Natsume-kun? You think that?

Natsume: sure… it won't hurt praising a fic made by an idiot, right? smirks

Me: I told you already… don't be a meanie…

Hotaru: He'll never change…

Me: well… except his OOC-ness in this chapter…

Hotaru: you're like Mikan, an idiot…

Mikan: Someone called?

Hotaru: Yes, idiot… I called you…

Me: Please review… Criticisms are highly accepted!


End file.
